


You Deliver

by ceceliatarleton



Series: April Bouquet [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: April Bouquet, Delivery Boy Demyx, Fluff, M/M, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceliatarleton/pseuds/ceceliatarleton
Summary: Terra tries to tell Demyx he appreciates him. Demyx isn't used to such things.April Bouquet Day 2. Anemone/Sincere.
Relationships: Demyx/Terra (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: April Bouquet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706404
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	You Deliver

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man. This was supposed to be about Terra requesting anemones to plant in front of the castle at the Land of Departure, and a confused Demyx bringing him sea anemones but being so excited about it that Terra puts an aquarium in the reception hall and keeps requesting sea life. I may still need to write that. Kids, this is why we don't make up ships as jokes.

Terra was left alone at the Land of Departure increasingly often recently. It wasn’t a source of resentment that Aqua was scouting new potential keyblade wielders without him or called away to consult with kings and wizards often, or that Ventus was so engrossed in his own world-spanning adventures that he rarely called anymore much less spent time at home, seeming to forget the separation anxiety that had gripped all three of them in the first months after the clash of light and dark at the Keyblade Graveyard. On the contrary, Terra saw it as an honor to be trusted with their home, to be the Master in Residence. It seemed more than he deserved from his perspective, and he put his time into making the castle what it once was, or better than where he could. Finding new projects was a constant with construction to undertake, and previous closed floors to clean out and make ready to be a home for any traveler or student staying for long or short term.

All habits had gotten to the point where almost more often than Aqua or Ven’s keyblade gliders landing on the green in front of the castle it was a dark portal opening, purple-tinged dark tendrils fanning from the edges, drawing the sunlight into the inky void that hovered over the manicured lawn, but giving up an even brighter light in exchange.

“Special delivery for you, _Master_ Terra,” Demyx would trill every time, purring the R in master and wearing a smirk that he only could manage to hold onto for three seconds at the maximum before it turned into a full-fledged beaming smile that Terra gladly faced the itch in his skin and dryness in his throat the tendrils of darkness still caused to see. Then Demyx would bounce on his toes like an excited child and tell Terra to check out his presents.

Presents from Demyx were generally nothing more than items Terra had requested for the castle and paid Demyx to deliver, but he never pointed that out. Terra humored the other, unpacking boxes in front of him and exclaiming over each item, putting an effort he didn’t expend for many others to break from his typical stoicism and act excited until, before long, every time he was not acting excited anymore, but sincerely catching Demyx’s enthusiasm and often genuinely impressed that no matter how vague he had been with his desires (“I need something for the second floor of the west wing for below the window, maybe furniture of some kind”) or obscure the item (“ Hafet vol. 5 was water damaged when the magic brooms cleaned the library. Do you know of any other copies besides the one in Ansem the Wise’s library?”) Demyx always managed to find something perfect. 

Terra didn’t know why some of the others called Demyx lazy or why the blonde joined them. He’d always been willing to put in extra effort for Terra and he never expected a bonus in return. “I just want to help out,” he’d say. Terra had no reason to disbelieve him.

“You’re the best. You know that?” was the typical answer, delivered casually but still heartfelt. Terra upset the protocol saying it one day before he’d even opened the package of the day, making his tone soft and making sure to catch Demyx’s green eyes with his own. 

“Wow, Master Terra,” Demyx drug out the O in the first word, but forgot to put the half mocking half flirtatious edge to the second. “I didn’t know you were into day drinking.”

“I mean it.”

“Nobody ever says anything positive about me and means it. I’m the screw up.” Demyx was blase about it, smiled even, but the ever present twinkle in his eyes flickered off. He believed both parts of what he was saying.

“Well,” Terra measured his words carefully, tumbling them around in his mouth before letting them free, “I think you should set that box down and give me your hand.”

“What?” Demyx backpedaled a step, overdramatic and overplaying surprise with bug eyes that made Terra laugh.

“Stop trying to retreat to jokes,” Terra warned him with mock sternness, “just come here.”

“I don’t make the jokes,” Demyx murmured, setting the box aside and holding his right hand out, palm up, for the brunette keyblade wielder's inspection. “You’re the funny one between us, dude.”

“Oh, now you’re definitely making fun of me, and here I am still trying to have a moment,” Terra gently chided the deliveryman further as he wove their fingers together and smiled softly at the union between pale and tan fingers, voice little more than a whisper like Demyx was a skittish White Mushroom that would vanish in a moment if he heard any spell weaved but what he’d asked for. 

“I’m not joking, man. You have a dry wit. I’ve been laughing all week about that crack you made about Donald last time you let me play Arpeggio for you….Wait. A _moment_?”

“That wasn’t about your singing voice. I think you’re very talented,” Terra overlapped Demyx, making assurances.

“I know,” and Demyx did sound convinced, or, rather, not like he even needed convincing on that one, but that he had faith Terra was genuine when he decided to praise, at least the music. “But can we get back to the moment? I promise I’ll keep the mood.” He assumed a comically lovestruck face that ran counter to his proposed desire to help create a moment, but Terra felt he could work with it all the same. The look faltered a moment when Demyx felt the need to clarify, “This kind of moment?” with a hopeful twinge to his voice, but a nod from Terra, who didn’t know he was trying for any moment other than one that would convince Demyx he was valued until Demyx had played smitten and that felt even more right, had it bouncing back. 

Terra pulled their entwined hands toward his body then placed Demyx’s palm on the left side of his chest. “Feel that heartbeat? I’m not a Nobody, and, even if I were, I think I’d still have the right to think you’re objectively pretty great... and not just as an errand boy.” He went from soft confession to teasing. Sincere didn’t have to stay serious.

“I’m confused, but I get to squeeze your pecs so not complaining,” Demyx chuckled nervously. “I mean, can I?” He wiggled his fingers a bit, tapping against Terra’s chest and getting another nod and laugh which he returned with a smile and a squeeze. “ Shit, sorry, ruining the mood again.”

“You said nobody ever says anything positive about you. Maybe you don’t think as highly of me as I do of you.”

“Is this like a delivery man fantasy thing? Because I could be kind of into that.” Demyx belied his words by trying to back up again, but Terra levied a silent request form him to stay put by putting one hand over Demyx’s, keeping it pressed against his chest.

“It’s like a you are someone I’m glad I get to know and I’d like to know you better thing.” Terra matched tone.

“Really?” Demyx practically melted. “No joking?”

“Yeah.” Terra found himself turning gooey at the edges too. Demyx’s continued disbelief still struck a sad chord, but it was just an opportunity to be creatively convincing, which could get fun, and the awed way Demyx looked at him was as humbling as being entrusted with the Land of Departure. Precious property was in his hands.

“I could run and get us dinner. I deliver.” Demyx grinned.

“I honestly can’t think of anything I’d like more.”


End file.
